


Dog and Mice

by Effenay



Series: 49 Juniper League [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Character Development, Gen, Mystic Isles, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Politics, Secret Organizations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effenay/pseuds/Effenay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arc 2 of 49 Juniper League</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog and Mice

**Author's Note:**

> To all who bother: this is a story I haven't touched for years. Not even finished. But if I get enough hits (and possibly kudos) it might give me the motivation to finish this once and for all. I thought archiving it in this website might save me from the pain of losing another precious document before my computer crashes.
> 
> So, to all who bother to even read this: thank you. If you are interested in this story, please by all means drop a comment and tell me your thoughts.

There was a rift between the north and south. Rain and earth. Rain and earth. Rain and earth mixed together; slushed into mud. Lysias couldn’t take the smell of earth and rain.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Hmm?” Lysias looked up and saw Celadine offering his share of breakfast.

“You don’t look so good,” Celadine bluntly said.

“Oh, it’s just the rain,” Lysias took a bite from the croissant, “I don’t really like the mix of rain and grass.”

“Is that so,” Celadine muttered.

Lysias paused for a thought and then asked; “Which rooms are we cleaning now?”

“Hmm?”

“How many rooms left are we left to clean?”

“A lot,” Celadine said firmly. “Why did Umber suddenly change his mind about dividing things into groups?”

“I don’t think we’d be all starting the assignment too soon,” Lysias said, “He didn’t change his mind; it was just postponed.”

“Man,” Celadine sighed, “It took us the whole day to clean half this place.”

“Good Morning.”

Lysias turned around and saw Yew stumbling through the kitchen in her nightwear.

“Um, Yew,” Celadine cautiously said, “You do know that it is a necessity to wear uniforms the moment we are in duty, right?”

“…Red,” Yew muttered, “avoid the red…”

“Yew?”

“Red objects, signposts… anything red,” Yew muttered. With every step closer, it became clear that Yew was shivering.

“…Avoid the red,” Yew quavered.

“What happened?” Lysias said

“There was a huge red carpet,” Yew stuttered, “I tried avoiding it, but I lost my balance. Before I knew it, there was a cage.”

“What?” Celadine’s eyes grew wider.

“It was a cage with spikes,” Yew shuddered.

Lysias scratched his head.

“Are you sure you’re not overthinking things?” Lysias asked.

“No, I am not!” Yew insisted.

Celadine nonchalantly added; “Well, the human mind can play tricks on you when you’re not emotionally well…”

“Do I look like I lost it?!” Yew barked. “The cage _just_ missed me by an inch!”

Lysias couldn’t help but notice the dark circles around Yew’s eyes.

“Yikes,” Lysias commented, “You don’t look well at all. Sleepless night?”

“I know, I look horrible,” Yew rubbed her eyes, seemingly irritated, “But how could you sleep like a log in a creepy mansion like this?”

Before Lysias or Celadine could answer, Harris walked into the room, his eyes focused in the corridor.

“Did you just see that?” Harris asked, exasperated, “Rather, didn’t any of you guys notice that there was a huge cage with spikes in the middle of the corridor?”

“I told you so!” Yew said. “You didn’t believe me.”

“Okay, okay, guilty as charged,” Celadine surrendered. “Now that I think about it; this mansion is at least two centuries old, how on earth did these traps just suddenly worked after years of neglect?”

“That’s a secret,” Spike joined into the conversation, strolling into the room with a spontaneous, majestic entrance, “Those spikes won’t hurt you; they are actually fake. Cardboard, to be exact.”

Lysias and the rest of the people in the room couldn’t help but gave up on asking this peculiar Admiral.

“Oh, um, Spike, sir,” Celadine handed over the Admiral’s share of the morning meal, “Here.”

“Oh thank you,” the Admiral nodded as he accepted the plate. “Have you done everything that is necessary?”

“What do you mean?” Celadine asked.

“Ah,” Spike smiled coyly, “Rule number one, always make sure that there aren’t any fatal ingredients in the food that is served.”

“Excuse me!” Celadine huffed, “I happened to be the one who made it!”

“You failed,” Spike added with his little hint of mischief.

“Huh?”

“Just think about it,” Spike began, “A pro wouldn’t be able to do that if you were assigned to a different group of people. As much as a good relationship between bodyguard and the person he or she is protecting builds up trust; you must always go for a more professional level. Do not get carried away; sharpen your senses every 24/7.”

 _He got us there,_ Lysias gritted. If the whole squad was to make further mistakes than what they are already revealing, there was no doubt that the Admiral would put Squad 49 in the back of the demand list. Lysias had already had enough trouble in getting a place in a squad after three years of constant arguing and contract signing.

“I’ll make a note on that,” Celadine pulled out a pocket notepad and began scribbling.

“One more thing,” Spike added after the last bite, “This place is huge; are you sure you should be all gathering around in this dining table, and not guarding around the perimeters of this mansion? Or at least, shouldn’t you all be watching over the other 3?”

“Ah drat!” Celadine rushed out the dining room, along with Harris and Yew. Lysias remained seated; his eyes fixed on the mischievous Admiral.

“What?” Spike asked defensively.

“That was a clever trick,” Lysias bluntly said. “Taking advantage of our lack of experience... in this field: you just wanted to send them away so that you could sneak away, isn’t that right?”

“Clever boy,” the Admiral remarked. “I expected no less from a boy of your heritage.”

Lysias was taken aback by the Admiral’s words. _How does he-?_ “How did you know about me?”

“The SGI holds more files than that of the Juniper League, Lysias Arden,” Spike said as he stood up to reach for the bottle of juice. He opened the lid and made a few whiffs and sniffling. “Or do you prefer me to call you by your first surname?”

“Arden’s fine,” Lysias said, “I wouldn’t want to hear that name until I managed to get my way to the top.”

“There’s no shame in being inspired by a great man like your ancestor or any of your forerunners for that matter,” Spike said. “But I understand that if anyone knew who your ancestors are, there’s no doubt that they’ll give you some kind of special treatment. And you don’t like that, don’t you?”

“How much did you dig into my personal profile?” Lysias asked suspiciously.

“I didn’t,” Spike answered, “I only knew of the great Gertrude who inspired many of us back when we were unable to stop the abuse towards the Juniper League. He, his family and descendants just happened to be in the watch list.”

“Yikes,” Lysias frowned. “In the end, the SGI can’t help but hold a grudge; even if it was supposedly settled a long time ago.”

“Could it be helped?” Spike shrugged, “I could see the two perspectives of both parties. But because I am one of SGI, I can’t help but think that for as long as JLAC won’t waver: the SGI would no doubt take advantage of any leaks or cracks.”

Lysias tilted his head down for a moment, thinking about Spike’s words.

“But then again,” the Admiral suddenly said with a cheery mood, “That’s the thing of the past; if anyone held a grudge from SGI to JLAC, they would be the old geezers who benefited from the abuse of the former unit. And I’d say that the majority have either retired, or died from the shock of the separation.”

“You’re a man with a cruel logic,” Lysias said in disgust.

The Admiral laughed out in his usual boisterous manner.

“An ex-convict like me would take that as a compliment,” Spike said proudly.

“YEEEK!”

Lysias jumped while Spike jerked at the scream that came from the direction of the corridor.

“What was that?” Spike asked.

“Sounded like Irene,” Lysias responded. “You know what? Just stay put, I’ll be right back.”

Lysias ran for the corridor, leaving the Admiral alone in the dining room.

“Ah,” Spike said at last, “And now there’s no one to bother me anymore.”

 

Lysias arrived to the scene, only to see a petrified Irene and three mice that nestled on the Explorer’s hands.

“What just happened?” Lysias huffed; weary from his climb on the stairway.

 _Seriously, they had to have a trap on the stair case,_ Lysias thought.

“Look, Mr Arden,” the Explorer cheekily smiled as she raised the three mice in her cupped hands to Lysias, “Aren’t they cute?”

“Oh,” Lysias frowned, “I’m guessing you showed these mice to Irene the same way.”

“No,” Irene shuddered, “I was going to start cleaning up early before breakfast. Those things showed up!”

“What the heck was that noise all about?” Umber stormed in, only to glance at the Explorer’s hands. “Oh.”

“If there are three, there are more,” Irene shut her eyes tightly. “I think I’m starting to hate this place.”

“When you look at it in a way,” Celadine leaned close to the Explorer’s cupped hands, “They are quite cute. In a pitiful way.”

“I think we seriously need to clean this place up,” Harris sighed. “It’s just too bloody annoying to have these traps looming in every room.”

“The kitchen’s safe though,” Celadine added.

Lysias then remembered that he had left Spike alone in the dining area.

“If those things were the source of all the racket, then I’d might as well be off then,” Lysias said with a wave.

Deep inside, Lysias felt an ominous feeling that the care-free Admiral would leave the mansion as soon as there would be no one watching him.

When Lysias reached the dining area, he gave a sigh of relief for a brief moment at the sight of the Admiral’s figure sitting on one of the chairs. His relief then turned into grief when he realized that his worst fears had just come true: the figure was no doubt nothing more than cushions from the chair seats, stuffed in such a way that resembled Spike’s anatomic measurements. The illusion it created was achieved by placing the Admiral’s jacket and his well-tailored mask over the cushions.

“Oh no,” Lysias pressed the bridge of his nose with his two fingers as he shook his head despairingly. “We’re in trouble. We’re in deep trouble.”

* * *

 

“He’s what?!” Umber boomed at Lysias’ report. His voice was loud enough to rattle the mirror that stood against the wall of the corridor.

“He’s gone,” Lysias mumbled.

“Well, isn’t that great,” Celadine slapped her thigh.

“You should have kept a close eye on the Admiral!” Umber chided, “Of all of the people we’re supposed to protect, he is the one with top priority! He’s the _Admiral_ for goodness sake!”

“If Irene didn’t squeal like that, I would have remained with him,” Lysias pointed at Irene.

“Well, I’m sorry,” Irene said sourly, “That was a reflex! I have a thing about little pests!”

Irene’s eyes turned to the direction of the Explorer, who stroked the little heads of the three mice with her thumbs. Irene’s face soured in clear disgust.

 The urge to laugh was beginning to tingle in Lysias’ funny bone.

“Ahem,” Ren cleared his throat. “We need to get back on topic people; there’s an Admiral on the loose.”

“So what do we do now?” Harris asked.

“We’ll split into two groups,” Umber instructed. “I’ll get Lysias, Harris, Celadine and myself to search for Admiral Spike. The rest remain here with the other three.”

“Understood,” Lysias responded instinctively.

“Um, if I may?” Harris raised a hand. “Where do we start?”

“Is there a local town nearby?”

The entire squad turned to the Explorer.

“Is there a pub nearby to be precise?” the Explorer repeated.

“What’s your point, Explorer,” Umber plainly asked.

“Spike has a tendency to run to the closest pub whenever he moves to a new town,” the little girl explained, “In fact, he makes it a habit to sneak his way into any pub or club that serves any liquor.”

“Even in broad daylight?” Lysias asked.

“Any time of day whenever he’s on or off duty,” the Explorer nodded.

“Geez,” Umber scoffed, “How did he become Admiral?”

“Who knows,” Daniel, who was busy reading his notes, finally spoke, “And by the way, if you’re going outside; I suggest you bring an umbrella or some kind of raincoat. It’s pouring cats and dogs there.”

“No need to say it,” Umber said, “I don’t think I brought one with me.”

“Oh, is that so?” Daniel stood up and hastened to the stairs, “Wait here, I’ll let you borrow mine.”

“Does anyone have any to spare?” Umber asked the small crowd.

“Harris and I came prepared for anything,” Celadine raised her umbrella with a triumphant fist.

“Sometimes you’re hoarding habits can be handy at times,” Irene chuckled.

“I don’t really have an umbrella, but,” Lysias took off his jacket, “I suppose a snow coat could work.”

“Are you taking the van?” Ren asked.

“We’d have to,” Umber said, “I don’t think none of us want to walk in the mud.”

“Mr Umber,” Daniel called out as he descended the stairs. “I’ve got this one, if that’s okay.”

Lysias turned to Daniel’s direction and saw the man raising a long oilskin raincoat in a canary yellow colour.

Celadine snorted; “I thought those exist in books.”

“Don’t be rude,” Harris nudged his sister.

“Does everything look like a book to you?” Irene mercilessly said.

“Oh, come on,” Celadine snapped. “I’ve never seen anyone wear yellow raincoats except for characters from story books. So sue me.”

“Beggars can’t be choosers,” Umber snatched the oilskin raincoat from Daniel’s hand and stormed to the door. “Come on, we need to move!”

“Wait a moment,” Lysias hastily said as he ran into a room and took his snow coat from the bag.

 _Of all days to run off,_ Lysias grimaced at the thought; _it just had to be a rainy day._

Lysias hurried down the stairway, with Umber booming his orders to come down immediately.

“Everyone set?” Umber snapped.

“Yes!” the three squad members responded.

Umber opened the doors, sending a cold, damp air into the mansion. Lysias shivered at the sudden chill.

“Are you okay?” Celadine asked.

“I’m fine,” Lysias replied as he stashed his hands into the jacket pockets.

“Let’s move,” Umber ordered.

Without another word, Umber ran towards the area where the van was parked. The other subordinates followed, only to find Umber with a crestfallen look on his face. Lysias couldn’t help but make the same face as he saw the shaded area empty. No van was in sight.

“You have got to be kidding,” Celadine slowly said. “How is it all possible that we didn’t hear the engine?!”

“With the rain battering against the walls and windows,” Lysias said, “Of course we couldn’t hear what was going on outside!”

“Now what do we do?” Harris said, agitated. “The Admiral took the van!”

“We have no choice,” Umber said gravely. “Call this a test of endurance or some whatnot of some case of bad luck, but our only option is to walk.”

Lysias froze at his officer’s words. _Dammit,_ Lysias shook his head.

“Looks like we have to bite the bullet on this one,” Lysias gritted his teeth and trudged his way forward.

“Whoa, wait for a minute,” Umber grabbed Lysias by the arm, “I think its best that we need to go as a group. Harris, do you have a map?”

“Here,” Harris handed over a folded paper, covered in plastic, “I can’t really guarantee that this hill is part of the map of this town.”

Umber unfolded the map and struggled to trace his finger on the waterproof paper.

“Looks like we have a thirty minute walk to the closest town,” Umber estimated, “But due to this weather, I think it’ll take us more than thirty minutes.”

“What? Like an hour?” Celadine asked, “This has got to be a joke.”

“It’s the only way,” Umber firmly said, “Now, if any of you have any intention of giving up, then now’s the time to back out. I’m not going to stop you, but I will be disappointed. …Anyone dropping out? Good.”

Lysias swallowed hard. _Should I drop out now? You never liked rainy days after all, so this is your chance._

“Lysias!” Umber raised his voice, “Are you gonna quit or not?”

“N-no sir!” Lysias answered instinctively. _No, wait, why did I just say that?!_ “I won’t quit!”

“Good,” Umber nodded in satisfaction. “Let’s move!”

Umber led the group down the hill, with every step they made; Lysias cursed himself for not chickening out. _Why did I choose this?_  Lysias repeatedly chided, _you know you want to run._

Due to the steepness of the hill, the footpath was nothing more than stairs with one railing on one side. If one was to make a fatal move, anyone would have plunged into their death. The very image of tumbling down the stairs rattled Lysias.

“Why must everything have to be stupidly dangerous here?” the already agitated Celadine asked as she stomped with every step.

“Hey, careful there,” Umber called out, who happened to be ahead of everyone, “If you make a fatal move, you’ll cause trouble for everyone else.”

“I know that,” Celadine hollered.

Lysias continued to descend the stairs, sickened by the stench of earth and rain. Every time a scent of rain and earth managed to enter into Lysias’ nostrils, his memories would occupy the very corners of his mind.

 _Stop thinking about it,_ Lysias told himself, _stop it._

_“Why can’t I go inside!?”_ the little boy kept slamming the screen door with his palms. _“Why can’t I go play with my friends outside?!”_

 _“Can you stop!?”_ Mrs Iles, his maid grabbed him by the collar, almost choking him, _“You cannot go outside!”_

 _“But you let Lea and Martin go outside!”_ the little boy pouted. _“Why can’t you let me go?”_

 _“Shut up!”_ the maid raised her hand and smacked the boy at his bottom repeatedly. _“You cannot go outside, no matter what!”_

The boy cried aloud. Mrs Iles became more agitated. She smacked the boy once more. The boy’s cries persisted.

 _“Okay then fine!”_ Mrs Iles angrily said, _“If you want to go outside so badly, then why don’t you go out!”_

The maid unlocked the screen door and pushed the little boy out. _“I’ve let you out. Now don’t come crying to me if you want to go inside!”_

It wasn’t long till it had begun to rain. The little boy reached for the door, but it was locked. He began to slam the surface with his hands.

 _“Please, let me in!”_ the boy pleaded.

 _“No,”_ Mrs Iles’ voice responded.

 _“Can you please let me in?”_ the boy asked again.

 _“No,”_ Mrs Iles said, _“not until you make up for the precious time I have lost because of you.”_

 _“Please,”_ the boy repeated, _“Please, I’m sorry.”_

There was no response from the door, leaving the little boy in the rain as the smell of rain and earth overwhelming him.

 

 _Now that I think about it,_ Lysias pondered, _I suppose I was partially at fault for it. Seriously, it made sense why she didn’t let me out. Not to mention that I had caught a flu after that._

“Lysias, watch yourself!” Harris called out.

Lysias blinked, realising that he was about to miss a step.

“Oh, thanks,” Lysias said.

“What were you doing?” Harris asked dubiously.

“Ah, I wasn’t paying attention,” Lysias honestly answered.

“Do that again,” Harris warned him, “And I’ll tell everyone about the stuff you were talking about in your sleep.”

“Liar,” Lysias scoffed. “I don’t talk in my sleep.”


End file.
